fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yukino Agria
|image=300px |kanji=ユキノ・アグリア |kanji=ユキノ・アグリア |rōmaji=''Yukino Aguria'' |alias= |race= Człowiek |gender= Kobieta |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 348, Okładka |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Brązowe |hair= Białe |blood type= |affiliation=Sabertooth |previous affiliation=26px Królestwo Fiore |mark location=Lewa strona podbrzusza |occupation=Mag |previous occupation=Tymczasowy Sierżant Eskadry Rycerzy Świętego Kwiatu Wiśni Królestwa Fiore |team= |previous team= Drużyna Sabertooth |partner= |previous partner=Lucy Heartfilia |base of operations= |status=Aktywna |relatives= Sorano Aguria (siostra) |magic=Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 268 |anime debut= Odcinek 157 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Yukino Aguria (ユキノ・アグリア Yukino Aguria) jest Magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów oraz członkinią, niegdyś najsilniejszej, Gildii Sabertooth. Jest także młodszą siostrą Sorano z oracion seis. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Yukino_Aguria_GMG.png|thumb|left|150px|Pełny wygląd Yukino Yukino jest szczupłą, dobrze zbudowaną kobietą z krótkimi jasnymi włosami. Na włosach nosi przypinkę w kształcie niebieskiej róży. Na bluzkę i szorty wkłada ozdobny płaszcz zakończony frędzlami i zaciśnięty przypinką w kształcie gwiazdy oraz wystającą część podobną do skrzydeł obejmującą klatkę piersiową, ramiona i połowę pleców. Do połowy ud nosi skarpetki. Jej znak Sabertooth znajduje się po lewej stronie pępka. Charakter Yukino jest spokojna i opanowana. Wydaje się być dość pewna siebie. Ma ogromną wiarę w swoje magiczne umiejętności, do tego stopnia, że posuwa się do licytacji swojego życia. Pomimo tego, szanuje swoich przeciwników oraz docenia ich moce. Stara się być grzeczna i miła dla wszystkich. Kiedy mówi o kimś lub zwraca się do kogoś, dodaje do imion przyrostek "-sama" ("Pan", "Pani"), czasem aż do przesady, np. kiedy powiedziała "Pan Zamek" mając na myśli pałac Mercurius. Yukino twierdzi, że ma ogromnego pecha, który przenosi się na ludzi wokół niej. Z jej Karty Gildii można wywnioskować, że lubi swoją siostrę Sorano, a nie lubi mistrza Jiemmy. Historia thumb|left|200px|Yukino i Sorano Jako dziecko mieszkała z rodzicami i ukochaną starszą siostrą, Sorano, którą bardzo podziwiała. Yukino była niesfornym dzieckiem i rodzice często na nią krzyczeli. Wtedy Sorano stawała w jej obronie. Jednak pewnego dnia rodzinną sielankę przerywają czciciele Zerefa, którzy mordują rodziców Yukino i porywają jej siostrę. Aguria cudem uszła z życiem. Jej marzeniem było dołączenie do Sabertooth. Udało jej się to w roku X790, czyli rok przed turniejem.Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 282, Strona 11 Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Po wstępnych etapach kwalifikacyjnych do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Drużyna Sabertooth zajmuje pierwsze miejsce.Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 268, Strony 12-13 thumb|left|Yukino wzywa Ophiuchusa Drugiego dnia turnieju, zostaje wybrana do ostatniej walki z członkinią Mermaid Heel, Kagurą Mikazuchi. Yukino postanawia wygrać by nie zhańbić dobrego imienia Sabertooth. Dziewczyny witają się i Aguria proponuje zakład. Kagura odpowiada, że nie interesują ją błahe zakłady. Yukino proponuje aby położyły na szali swoje życia. Przeciwniczka zgadza się i zachęca do walki. Aguria przywołuje Ryby i Wagę. Rozkazuje Wadze zmienić ciężar celu, a potem każe Rybom atakować. Kagura zręcznie unika ataków. Aguria pyta się przeciwniczki, czy ta zmusza ją do otwarcia trzynastej bramy. Wyciąga czarny klucz i przywołuje Wężownika. Jednak Kagura zaczyna walczyć na poważnie i w mgnieniu oka powala przeciwniczkę. thumb|Yukino upokorzona na oczach członków gildii Następnie informuje ją, że życie Yukino jest w jej rękach. Dziewczyna z płaczem odpowiada, że będzie jej służyć.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 280, Strony 3-19 Po przegranej walce, Yukino zostaje wezwana do mistrza Sabertooth, Jiemma. Mężczyzna jest z niej niezadowolony i rzuca w nią winogronem. Następnie rozkazuje się rozebrać aby usunąć jej znak gildii.Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 281, Strony 8-13 thumb|left|Yukino oddaje klucze Lucy Później przychodzi do siedziby Fairy Tail i chce oddać Lucy swoje dwa złote klucze: Pisces i Librę. Widząc jej przeciw, tłumaczy, że tą decyzję podjęła już w pierwszym dniu turnieju i pierwotnie miała jej oddać po zakończeniu. Natsu przerywa jej i mówi, że turniej jeszcze się nie skończył. Yukino odpowiada, że dla niej tak, ponieważ została wydalona z gildii, a jej miejsce zastąpi Minerva - jedna z 5 magów, dzięki którym Sabertooth stało się najsilniejszą gildią. Wendy pyta ją czy klucze zodiaku nic dla niej nie znaczą, na co ta odpowiada, że dlatego właśnie chce je oddać potężniejszemu magowi. Tłumaczy Lucy, że jeśli zbierze 12 złotych kluczy, będzie mogła otworzyć "bramę zmieniającą świat". Mówi, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, liczba Magów Gwiezdnych Duchów gwałtownie zmalała, więc mogą być ostatnimi magami tego rodzaju. Lucy odpowiada, że nie może przyjąć kluczy, ponieważ ta magia opiera się na więzach pomiędzy właścicielem a duchami i nie można tego łatwo zmienić. Yukino stwierdza, że spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, a kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, 12. kluczy się zjednoczy.Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 282, Strony 2-7 Później, zostaje zatrzymana przez Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu przeprasza ją, ponieważ myślał, że jest złą osobą, a jednak się mylił. Yukino zaczyna płakać z powodu, że nikt nie dbał nigdy o jej samopoczucie. Wyjaśnia, że zawsze chciała dołączyć do Sabertooth, a rok po dołączeniu ją wyrzucono. Została poniżona i obnażona przed pozostałymi, przez co czuła się okropnie, a teraz nie ma dokąd iść. Ta wypowiedź wywołała w Natsu poruszenie i stwierdza, że "gildia, która doprowadza swoich członków do płaczu, nie może nazywać się gildią".Fairy Tail manga; Rozdział 282, Strony 8-13 Następnego dnia Yukino słyszy rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn o tajemniczym napastniku, który zaatakował w nocy siedzibę Sabertooth. Dziewczyna zastanawia się, czy to mógł być Natsu. Yukino zostaje przyjęta w szeregi Armii Królewskiej i dostaje stopień sierżanta. Jest zaskoczona dowiadując się o porażce Stinga i Rogue w walce z Natsu. Jednak na pytanie towarzyszącego jej żołnierza, czy ma mieszane uczucia wiedząc o klęsce Sabertooth, Yukino odpowiada że nie, bo nie należy już do gildii. thumb|252px|Sierżant Yukino Aguria Nie może się przyzwyczaić do bycia nazywaną "sierżantem", ale w odpowiedzi dowiaduje się, że uczestnictwo w Planie Zaćmienia wymaga odpowiedniego stopnia. Aguria jest gotowa użyczyć całej swojej mocy Arcadiosowi i pomóc mu w realizacji tego planu. Jednocześnie mówi, że jest on trochę niezdarny, bo nawet jeśli próbuje uratować świat, nikt o tym nie wie. Yukino pojawia się wraz z Arcadiosem na smoczym cmentarzysku pod Domus Flau. Arcadios prosi magów Fairy Tail, żeby poszli z nim. Yukino również przyłącza się do tej prośby, wyjaśniając, ze jeśli Plan Zaćmienie się powiedzie, będzie można zniszczyć Zerefa i Acnologię. Arcadios wyjaśnia magom szczegóły planu i pokazuje im Wrota. Yukino dodaje, w jaki sposób otworzyć wrota, używając Magii Gwiezdnych Duchów. Wtedy do akcji wkracza armia imperialna, a minister obrony Datong nakazuje aresztować Lucy i Yukino oraz odebrać im klucze. thumb|left|240px|Lucy i Yukino w więzieniu W więzieniu Yukino jest załamana, ale Lucy pociesza ją i proponuje, aby obmyśliły plan ucieczki. Aguria opowiada Lucy o swojej ukochanej siostrze, Sorano, która została porwana przez wyznawców Zerefa. Przyłączyła się do Planu, ponieważ uznała, że jeśli Zeref zostanie pokonany, ona i jej siostra znów będą razem. Drużyna Ratunkowa składająca się z Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane i Exceedów z Fairy Tail przybywa, by uwolnić Gwiezdnych Magów. Kiedy udało im się wydostać zza krat, rozstępuje się podłoga i wszyscy spadają do pałacu zapadni, gdzie zostają schwytani w pułapkę księżniczki Hisui. Happy mówi Lucy, że Natsu koniecznie chciał przyjść i ją uwolnić, na co Dragneel zwraca się do Yukino mówiąc, że o nią też się martwił. Mirajane zauważa podobieństwo Agurii do swojej młodszej siostry, Lisanny. Yukino jest wyraźnie poruszona jej słowami. Charle znajduje przejście i wszyscy uwięzieni przechodzą do kolejnej jaskini, w której znajdują ciężko rannego Arcadiosa. Magowie zostają zaatakowani przez Legion Głodnych Wilków i stają do walki. Mirajane i Wendy osłaniają Lucy i Yukino, którą nie mają swoich kluczy. W ferworze walki zawalił się strop podziemi, a magowie i ich przeciwnicy rozdzielili się. Yukino i Lucy, wraz z Happym, Charlie i rannym Arcadiosem, stanęli oko w oko z Uosuke. Dziewczęta stwierdzają, ze ich przeciwnik to zwykła płotka i mogą go pokonać nawet bez kluczy, ale Arcadios wyprowadza je z błędu mówiąc, że z ofiar Uosuke nie pozostało nic prócz kości. Jego pierwsze zaklęcie zamienia ziemię pod stopami Gwiezdnych Magów w lawę; obie chwytają się krawędzi w ostatniej chwili. Widząc, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, Arcadios bez wahania rzuca się w gorącą lawę i pomaga dziewczętom wydostać się z niebezpiecznego obszaru. Aguria ze łzami w oczach wyciąga do niego rękę, ale Biały Rycerz zanurza się w magmie. thumb|252px|Kontratak Gwiezdnych Magów Ratuje go Horologium. Wraz z gwiezdnym zegarem pojawia się Loki, który oddaje Lucy i Yukino ich klucze; Aguria przeprasza Wagę i Ryby. Teraz, kiedy 12 kluczy jest razem, obie mogły rozpocząć kontratak. Yukino przywołuje Ryby w ich prawdziwej formie - matki i syna. Uosuke próbuje zmienić grawitację, ale Aguria przywołuje Wagę i odwraca działanie jego magii. Uosoke zmienia cały obszar w wodę, dzięki czemu unieruchamia Ryby (woda jest ich słabym punktem). Tę sytuację wykorzystuje Lucy, przywołując Aquarius. Jej atak niszczy ścianę. W tym samym momencie pozostali walczący członkowie Drużyny Ratunkowej również niszczą zablokowane przejścia i wszyscy spotykają się w jednym punkcie. Od członków Legionu Głodnych Wilków dowiadują się, gdzie jest wyjście z pałacu-zapadni i ruszają w tę stronę. Yukino martwi się o Arcadiusa, który wciąż jest nieprzytomny. Prawdopodobnie udało mu się przeżyć dzięki jadeitowemu amuletowi, który zawiera silne zaklęcie ochronne. Yukino zauważa, że imię księżniczki Fiore, Hisui, również oznacza jadeit. Zauważywszy ogromne wrota, Natsu chce je zniszczyć, ale z drugiej strony otwiera je zakapturzona postać, którą okazuje się być Lucy z przyszłości. Heartfilia chce im coś powiedzieć, ale traci przytomność. Natsu postanawia zabrać ją ze sobą i poszukać wyjścia z zamku, co jak się okazuje, nie jest łatwym zadaniem i Drużyna Ratunkowa ponownie gubi się w plątaninie korytarzy. Yukino stwierdza, że "Pan Zamek" ma bardzo mylący układ. Tymczasem Lucy z przyszłości odzyskuje przytomność i informuje swoich przyjaciół, co wydarzyło się w jej linii czasowej podczas ucieczki z zamku: zostali schwytani przez armię królewską, ponieważ znaleźli się zbyt blisko Wrót Zaćmienia i ich magia została przez nie wessana. thumb|left|200px|Mirajane pociesza Yukino Zasmucona Yukino zauważa, że był to ogromny pech. Lucy opowiada im o 10 tys. smoków, które mają niedługo przybyć do Fiore. Aguria stwierdza, że całą drużynę spotkało ogromne nieszczęście, ponieważ ona jest razem z nimi. Kiedy Lucy z przyszłości prowadzi swoich przyjaciół do wyjścia, Yukino niezauważenie się od nich oddala. Drużyna Ratunkowa jest zaniepokojona zniknięciem Yukino; Mirajane postanawia ją odszukać. Po chwili odnalazła siedzącą przy ścianie, przybitą Agurię, która stwierdza, że wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie dotąd spotkały Drużynę, to jej wina, ponieważ gdziekolwiek się nie pojawi przyciąga pecha na ludzi wokół niej. Mira pociesza dziewczynę, że nikt nie obwinia jej za swoje nieszczęścia i że na pewno jest powód, dla którego musi żyć. Kiedy Lucy bezskutecznie próbuje zamknąć Wrota Zaćmienia i powstrzymać przybywające z przeszłości smoki, pojawia się Yukino. Krzyczy do Heartfilii, aby połączyły swoją moc i użyły Gwiezdnych Duchów do zapieczętowania Wrót. thumb|Wspólny atak Lucy i Yukino (Zodiak) Duchy odpowiedziały na wezwanie magów i Wrota zamknęły się; zdążyło przez nie przejść tylko 7 smoków. Wtedy pojawia się Rogue z przyszłości; mimo że wygląda trochę inaczej, Yukino natychmiast rozpoznaje w nim byłego kolegę z gildii. Jest zszokowana jego umiejętnością kontrolowania smoków i zastanawia się, jaki jest jego cel. Kiedy smoki rozdzielają się, w pobliżu wrót pozostaje tylko jadeitowy smok, Zealconis. Smok atakuje żołnierzy króla, magowie zdołali się uchylić. Jego magia polega na rozbieraniu ludzi z ubrań, więc Yukino, Lucy, Mirajane i Wendy były mocno zaskoczone widząc królewską armię nago. Zealconis rozbiera Lucy i unosi się z nią w powietrze. Otrzymawszy cios od Niebiańskiej Smoczej Zabójczyni, rzuca Heartfilię w dal. Widząc to Yukino jest zaniepokojona o losy drugiego gwiezdnego maga. Zostaje jednak na miejscu, aby ochraniać księżniczkę Hisui i Arcadiosa i ogląda walkę Wendy ze smokiem, której pomagają najpierw Mira, potem Laxus. Lucy odnajduje dziennik swojej odpowiedniczki z przyszłości, w którym znajduje sposób na powstrzymanie smoków - wystarczy zniszczyć Bramy Zaćmienia i wszystkie smoki wrócą do swoich czasów. Próbuje tego dokonać razem z Yukino, wykorzystując całą magię, jaka im pozostała; ich ataki nie odnoszą jednak żadnego skutku. Z pomocą przychodzi im Natsu, który walcząc z Rogue z przyszłości razem ze smokiem wpada na Wrota, niszcząc je i odsyłając przybyszów do ich linii czasowych. thumb|left|150px|Yukino w sukni balowej Yukino wraz z Lucy, Mirajane i Lisanną przygotowuje się do bankietu, który król zorganizował dla magów na zakończonie Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego i w podzięce za ich pomoc podczas inwazji smoków. Jest zawstydzona strojną suknią, jaką musiała założyć, ale przyjaciółki mówią jej, że wygląda w niej ślicznie. Na bankiecie wpada na swoich dawnych kolegów z gildii. Przeprasza ich i zamierza odejść, ale zatrzymuje ją Sting. Mówi jej o zniknięciu Minervy i Jiemmy oraz o tym, że Szablozębni chcą zacząć od nowa i stać się gildią, która dba o swoich towarzyszy. Przeprasza Yukino za to, jak się wobec niej zachowali i prosi ją, żeby do nich wróciła. Przerywa mu Kagura, która stwierdza, że skoro życie Agurii należy do niej, to powinna ona wstąpić do Mermaid Heel, co spotyka się z ostrą reakcją ze strony Stinga. thumb|Łzy szczęścia Kolejne gildie dołączają do tego sporu i mimo że Yukino usilnie stara się ich uspokoić, magowie rozpoczynają bójkę. Dziewczyna siada na ziemi i zanosi się płaczem. Mirajane chce ją pocieszyć, ale Yukino mówi jej, że to łzy szczęścia, ponieważ jeszcze niedawno nie miała gdzie się podziać a teraz jest tyle miejsc, które może nazwać domem. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Yukino wzywa Gwiezdnego Ducha Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Yukino posługuje się Magią Gwiezdnych Kluczy. Obecnie, wiadomo, że jest w posiadaniu pięciu kluczy: dwóch złotych, dwóch srebrnych i jednego czarnego.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 207 Potrafi jednocześnie otworzyć dwie bramy, czego dowiodła podczas walki z Kagurą. *'Wielokrotne Przyzwanie': Wykazała umiejętność przyzwania dwóch Gwiezdnych Duchów w tym samym czasie.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 280, Strona 11 Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): Yukino użyła tego zaklęcia wraz z Lucy, gdy walczyły z Zaćmionymi Duchami: Virgo i Librą.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 215 Gottfried '''- użyła tego zaklęcia podczas buntu gwiezdnych duchów do powstrzymania Liberum Vertus wraz z Lucy Heartfilia i Hisui E. Fiore. Ekwipunek thumb|200px|Yukino z jej kluczami ''Złote klucze:'' *Ryby: Otwiera bramę Pary Ryb.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 280, Strony 9-10 *Waga: Otwiera bramę Niebiańskiej Wagi. ''Srebrne klucze:'' *Mała Niedźwiedzica: Otwiera bramę Małej Niedźwiedzicy. *Łabędź: Otwiera bramę Łabędzia. ''Czarne klucze:'' *Wężownik''': Otwiera bramę Wężownika.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 280, Strony 13-14 Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth